Recalling the past
by ButterflyDestiny
Summary: On Rachel's 13th something went wrong with her decommissioning resulting in her forgetting all her friends as well as her first love.On the first day back she crashes into someone who brings back fragmented memories.Will she remember?NigelxRachel please R
1. Confusing morning

"Rachel, wake up sweetie it's time to wake up. You don't want to be late the first day of your senior year." A tall woman with honey colored hair softly stroked her sleeping daughter's hair.

The blonde girl in the bed stirred at the touch opening her red eyes she yawned slightly. Her mother smiled as she stood to leave. Her curtains were opening letting sunlight spill into the room. Rachel sighed climbing out of her bed. A soft melody floated from a small music box by the window. A crystal swan was floating across the smooth glass. The blonde girl hummed softly as she picked through her closet for something to wear. Her selection was a canary yellow v-neck shirt and a black knee length skirt with brown strapped sandals. After running a brush through her hair she grabbed a pair of snowflake barrettes and clipped them in her hair. She rifled through her jewelry box to find a necklace. She paused when she reached the bottom. Lifting out what she found she stared puzzled at the item. It was a sparkling diamond snowflake on a sterling silver chain. Where did she get this?

"Hey mom!" She called. Her mother appeared in the doorway. "Did you and dad give me this?" she held up the necklace.

Her mother laughed slightly confusing her. "No dear, you got that when you turned 13. Remember from that lovely boy…oh what was his name? Nick…no or was it Nathanial? Oh I can never remember. He gave it to you the morning you turned 13." Her mother furrowed her eyes trying to remember. She watched as her mother's eyes quickly got wider as she remembered. "Oh that's right…your accident."

"My accident?" Rachel stared puzzled.

Her mother stepped into the room and gently pulled Rachel over to sit on her bed. She wrapped on arm around her daughter's shoulders before beginning.

"Sweetie, you may not remember this but when you turned thirteen you had a horrible accident. You left the house with that boy who gave you that necklace to play together. Your father and I thought you two were so cute. We figured that that boy had an obvious crush on you that you adorably didn't notice. Later that evening we were waiting for you to come home from playing so we could take you out for your birthday dinner when we heard a loud crash. We ran outside and saw you lying on the side of the road. You had gotten hit by a car. That boy you'd gone to play with was at your side trying to wake you up. After calling an ambulance and taking you to the hospital the doctor said you had a very severe concussion and may have suffered a large amount if memory loss. The boy who gave you that necklace was worried sick and when you finally awoke I asked if he wanted to go see you but he told me that he couldn't. He said he had to get home." Her mother paused to look at her with misty eyes. "We never saw him again after that day. When you were released from the hospital you remembered me, your father, Mipsy, and the rest of the family but nothing more. You'd forgotten all about your friends, your childhood and even that boy."

Rachel sat digesting the story. Staring at the snowflake she tried to recall any of that. But nothing came. The only thing that came to mind were someone's words saying 'something went wrong!' but the voice saying that didn't register in her brain. Her mother kissed her temple softly before standing. She walked wordlessly out of the room without Rachel even paying any mind to it. She stared at the snowflake. She hooked it around her neck and stared at it in the mirror. It sparkled in the morning sunlight. It was familiar but unfamiliar at the same time. Her mother called to her that she was going t be late making her drag her eyes from the mirror. Grabbing her backpack and purse before heading out the door.

"Morning Nigel!" a girl with long raven hair chirped at a boy with black sunglasses.

The boy looked at her with a smile. "Morning Kuki, you're sure here early."

"I have cheer practice early this morning. Have you seen Wally?" She asked.

"Sorry no, don't you guys usually walk to school together?" Nigel shrugged.

"Yeah, but since I left early I didn't stop by his house." Kuki answered.

She twirled around happily. Her white ruffled skirt twirled with her perfectly blending with her pink tank top. Over her shoulder was a green tote-bag with rainbows decorating it in which likely held Kuki's cheer uniform. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out he frowned before pushing the ignore button and sipping it away again. Kuki stared at him knowingly.

"Lizzie again," She stated.

"Yeah," Nigel sighed. "She's pissed at me as always."

Kuki patted his arm in comfort. She glanced at her watch and bid him goodbye before walking off down the hall. Nigel watched her go before sighing and leaning against the wall. He stared out the window at the courtyard. People were standing around talking. He groaned when he saw a skinny girl with reddish brown hair wearing a pair of blue jeans and a purple shirt looking around. Lizzie was looking for him! Although Lizzie was fairly cute and had lost weight since they were kids Nigel despised her. People would come up and tell him how lucky he was to be dating her and how cute she was but they didn't know her. She was a manipulative, self-obsessed bitch. She always ordered him around and got in between him and his friends. He tried many times over the years to break up with her but she always found someway to force him away from the subject. It was pointless.

"Hey Nigel, if you glare at Lizzie an longer you'll set her on fire." An Australian accent pulled him from the window.

"Like that would be bad." Nigel scoffed turning to face Wally.

The blonde Aussie hadn't changed much since they were kids except that his hair had gotten longer. His bangs still covered his eyes and he dressed in clothes like his dark blue muscle tee and black jeans. Many girls fell all over themselves at the sight of him and hated Kuki for being his girlfriend. Wally shrugged at Nigel's comment and flipped open his phone. It looked like he sent a text message before closing his phone.

"Where's Hoagie?" Nigel asked looking around.

"Picking up the girl he's been fancying for years." Wally said with a smirk.

"Fanny." Nigel guessed in which Wally nodded.

The two headed away from the window past several people towards their lockers. Nigel inserted his combination and stuffed his backpack inside. Wally punched his trying to open it, Nigel shook his head. Not matter how many times he was told Wally never used his combination to open his locker. When the door finally opened the blonde tossed his bag inside but pulled out a small box and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Its mine and Kuki's anniversary today," Wally explained. "I got her a rainbow monkey charm bracelet she's been eyeing."

Nigel smiled and ruffled Wally's hair. The blonde boy had been dating for 4 years now. It was quite cute to see them so happily dedicated to each other. Many other boys over the years had pursued Kuki, promised her many things, but of course she turned them down and remained faithful to Wally. It made him sad as well. He was stuck with Lizzie who didn't show any sign of releasing him from her evil clutches. He felt someone slap him on the back. Turning he saw a dark skinned girl with long dark hair standing there.

"Morning Nige," she greeted.

"Morning Abby." Nigel nodded.

Abby's long dark hair cascaded freely down her back. She wore a purple shirt that billowed slightly and a pair of dark blue hip-hugger jeans. On her head was a black baseball cap turned backwards. Nigel noted that she must have dressed up to impress the basketball player she had been crushing on.

"Don't you look nice." Nigel said smirking.

Abby flushed but punched him in the arm. "Hey lay off, so where's Hoag?"

"Not here yet." Nigel shrugged.

He scratched his ear and leaned against his locker watching as Wally and Abby conversed. Rubbing at his bald head he watched as people walked past them. Hopefully Lizzie would back off one of these days so he could find the kind of happiness Wally had or find a girl he was crazy about like Hoagie.

Rachel sighed as she climbed out of her mother's van. Staring up at her school she sighed. It was her last year here. Another year of being stared at like one of those pretty popular girls but just because she was as pretty as them and as sought out as them didn't mean she was popular. He had been approached by several popular girls asking her to be her friend but she turned them away. Dozens of popular boys had come to her asking for her to be their girlfriend but she rejected them. Rachel had no friends. The kind of people that surrounded her were strangers that she couldn't relate to or get comfortable around.

She clutched her bag tighter as she entered the school. People stared at her making her skin prickle with discomfort. Ignoring them she walked down the hall towards her locker. The eyes lifted from her making her relax slightly as she put her stuff in her locker before pulling out the books she would need for the day. She looked at her reflection in the mirror on the inside of her locker. The snowflake necklace glittered brightly in the lights. Rachel felt a small haze of familiarity in her mind but still couldn't place it. She ignored it and closed her locker.

As she turned she spotted a red haired girl walking past with a slightly muscular boy next to her. The girl's red hair touched her shoulders in two pigtails. She wore a black mini skirt and a lavender v-neck shirt. The boy next to her was quite fit looking wearing a mossy brown shirt with black slacks. She narrowed her eyes in confusion as she stared at the red headed girl. Something about her was familiar. She shook it away and walked away from her locker.

Fragments of memories swirled in her head as she walked. She tried to shake them away but they just stayed. For some reason tears gathered in her eyes at a small fragment of a boy with glasses. Distracted by her tears she didn't notice a boy in her path until she crashed into him sending her books to the floor. Rachel lifted a hasty hand and wiped her eyes as she stammered an apology.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't see where I was going." She said in a shaky voice.

She moved her hand away from her eyes to stare at the boy. He had no hair on his head but his blue eyes reflected brightly. A stray tear rolled down Rachel's cheek as she stared at the boy. He stared at her mystified as he lifted a hand to wipe away her stray tear.

"It's quite alright but why are you crying?" he asked with a slight British accent.

Rachel flushed in embarrassment, touching her cheek where the tear had been she stared at the boy. "I-I don't know."

The snowflake around her neck glimmered as she stepped back. The boy stared at the necklace as if he'd seen it before. His eyes lifted from the necklace to lock with Rachel's as if in a trance.

"Nigel stop staring and help pick up her books." The two were snapped back to reality by another girl's voice.

The boy called Nigel gathered Rachel's books and handed them to her with red cheeks. She blushed before taking them from him. The girl who'd snapped at Nigel stood shaking her head at him. She had dark skin with dark hair that touched her shoulders. Rachel wondered if that was his girlfriend. She quickly got her answer when a boy in a basketball jersey walked past and averted the other girl's gaze to him dreamily. The blonde flushed again when she realized that she was standing in front of the boy she'd crashed into and his friends who were staring at her weirdly.

"I am so sorry." She said again.

Nigel stared at her in confusion but smiled. "It's alright." He said comfortingly.

Shyly Rachel held out her hand. "I'm Rachel McKenzie."

"Nigel Uno, nice to meet you Rachel." Nigel grasped her hand firmly.


	2. Seeing Faces

Wally and Abby watched as Nigel stared at Rachel. They had to admit they were happy he'd found someone he was interested in. It was a big step up from Lizzie for sure. Taking a once over of Rachel they definitely approved of her. She was pretty and looked shy but nice so they knew that she was way better than Lizzie. Abby rolled her eyes when she saw that Nigel had yet to take his eyes off Rachel which seemed to embarrass her seeing as she stared at her feet with red cheeks. Stepping forward the dark haired girl smacked Nigel's back and pulled him away from Rachel.

"Sorry bout him. He's a little air-headed when it comes to well…nice girls." Abby apologized. "I'm Abby."

Rachel looked up surprised but smiled a little in greeting. "Rachel, it's nice to meet you."

Abby nodded. "Hey guys." Rachel looked over to see the couple from earlier walking towards them.

"Morning Hoagie." Wally greeted.

The other boy smiled and nodded in greeting. The girl next to him flushed shyly and stared at her feet as she saw knowing smiles on Abby and Wally's faces. It was so easy to embarrass Fanny. Watching the scene play out Rachel couldn't help but let her eyes wander over to Nigel. She furrowed her eyebrows trying to decipher where she'd seen him before. A vague picture fluttered in her mind. She saw herself as a little girl playing with a faceless boy laughing happily. It confused her. Shaking her head she turned to walk off but was stopped by a hand gently grasping her wrist. Her face flushed darkly as her heart rate sped up dramatically. She turned to see Nigel staring at her confused.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I-I was going to head to my homeroom because I thought…" she trailed off.

"NIGEL UNO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Rachel and Nigel were startled at a girl yelling from down the hall.

The girl ran towards them and shoved Rachel away from the bald headed boy. She had reddish brown hair and her face held a look of anger. She glared at Rachel.

"Keep your mitts of my boyfriend!" she yelled in the blonde's face.

For some unknown reason Rachel felt her blood freeze at these words. So he was taken. Of course he was; that always seemed to be her luck. Slowly she bowed her head and turned to leave but was stopped once again only this time it was by Abby.

"Lizzie, shut your mouth. You can't tell her to leave and FYI Nigel isn't yours. He doesn't even like you." Abby barked.

The girl called Lizzie looked put off before snarling at the dark skinned girl. She didn't dare retort because she knew that Abby could kick her ass. Turning she cast a deadly glare on Rachel who stood behind Abby scared trying to slip away but was held in her place by the other girl's grip on her wrist. She watched as Lizzie fumed before turning to grab Nigel's hand to drag him away. As he was pulled away he looked back at Rachel with an apologetic look. Once they were out of sight Abby turned to the trapped blonde girl with a sympathetic smile.

"I apologize for Lizzie's behavior. She's a bitch." Abby said gently patting Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel nodded but drooped slightly as she recalled what Lizzie had yelled at her. Nigel was her boyfriend. Almost as if she was a mind reader Abby quickly continued.

"Oh and before you lose any hope. Nigel hates Lizzie and has been trying **forever** to dump her." Rachel brightened slightly but flushed.

Abby just chuckled and checked her watch. It was almost class time. "Hey I'll see you at lunch okay."

Rachel was surprised at the offer but nodded. "Okay, see you then."

The bell rang and as Rachel walked to her homeroom she thought of Nigel.


End file.
